Kung Fu Panda 1: Tigress's POV
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: I despise that panda! He took away the one thing I could finally prove myself to my father. I want him gone. He doesn't deserve to be here at the Jade Palace. He's nothing but a worthless panda! At the same time, though, I feel as I have met him before but where? For now I want him gone out my life and I never want to see him again! Kung Fu Panda 1: Tigress's POV Please Review.
1. The Dragon Warrior

**Hey guys I'm so happy you all liked my story of Tigress's POV of Kung Fu Panda 2. I have decided to do a series of the franchise in Tigress's POV. This one is Kung Fu Panda in her point of view. Right now I'm going Tigress crazy. A****nyways the first part of the beginning will be Tigress introducing herself all over again same way she introduced in Kung Fu Panda 2: Tigress's POV because I couldn't think of any other way to introduce it. Anyways hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hello everyone. I'm Master Tigress but you can call me Tigress. I'm a Kung Fu Master as you figured and live in the Jade Palace with the rest of the Furious Five and my father and grandmaster of the Palace, Shifu. Before that I lived in an orphanage. Bao Gou Orphanage. Believe me life wasn't easy there. Especially since everyone's afraid of you. Anyways I wasn't able to control my strength. I just wanted to play with the other kids in the orphanage. They called me "Monster" and other mean names. I began to think that I really was a monster until Shifu came. He came and helped me control my strength with a game of dominoes. It took me months to finally be able to control my strength.

Although I accomplished to earn the kids trust and being able to play with them the grown ups were still to afraid of me. Why? I didn't really know I was like the only one left. Well that's what it looked liked. Until I saw Shifu after he placed a domino after mine. He took me home. The home I've lived in since I that day. Shifu wasn't the father I had expected sure we had our moments but he never was the father I had expected. I tried everything to get him to approve of me. I tried to show him that I am not a second Tai-Lung. I finally gave up around 7 and I started to punch trees. It was the best option I had.

Around when I was 10-11 Viper came. She tried being nice to me but I was to busy training. We were later joined by Monkey. He tried playing pranks but me being completely aware of my surroundings was able to avoid his prank when tried painting us with pink paint when we walked through a door. I tried warning Viper but she just walked in there and was splashed with pink paint and had to wear it for weeks. A few days after Viper lost the paint Crane joined. He was very shy to be honest. He really didn't talk much. Viper and Monkey tried to talk to him but all we ever heard him say was 'Yes Master Shifu' or something when Shifu was telling us to go on a mission or when we had to go and get supplies down at the valley which was rarely. Mantis was the last one to join. He and Monkey teamed up and pulled a prank on Viper and Crane. And all I'll say is that they ended in bed for a couple of months. We trained together for years and we didn't even interact with each other. At least not socially. We only trained. Trained some more and more training. I had gotten used to it and I didn't mind.

One day Oogway said he was going to choose the Dragon Warrior. After thousands of years of waiting. I thought back when I tried to make Shifu proud of me. This was my chance. A chance I could finally get Shifu's approval and love. A chance to be called daughter after 20 years let me tell you how it all went from the start...

The day started off normal like it always did. We woke up at the crack of dawn and went to eat a quick breakfast and headed to train. Today was slightly different though. We had to fight Master Shifu. A sneak attack. He told us to attack when we were ready. I hid behind a rock behind Shifu with Monkey and soon we all attacked I tried a spiral kick but we all failed to lay a punch on him.

"Well done my students" Shifu said we bowed to him. "If you were trying to disappoint me" He added. "Tigress you need more ferocity!" He pointed at me with his flute. "Monkey greater speed! Crane height! Viper suphelty! Mantis-!"

"Master Shifu!" Zeng interrupted.

"What?!" Shifu yelled.

"I-its Master Oogway. He wants to see you" Zeng said.

"Go to the training hall" Shifu told us quickly running off. We left to the training hall.

"I wonder what Master Oogway needs" Monkey said as we walked in.

"Yeah he never calls Shifu often" Mantis said. With honesty I was wondering as well. The only times Shifu was called by Master Oogway was because there was a problem. When we arrived we started to train until moments later Shifu and Master Oogway came in.

"Students" Shifu called out and we all got out of our training stations.

"Yes Master" We bowed.

"I have wonderful news" Oogway said. "Today we'll be having a tournament and one of you will be chosen as the Dragon Warrior" He added. As soon as he said Dragon Warrior I was surprised beyond belief. One thousand years it has been and one of us was going to be chosen as the Dragon Warrior.

"We need you all to go and get ready." Shifu said.

"Yes Master Shifu" We bowed and left. I needed to become the Dragon Warrior to prove to my master/father that I wasn't second Tai-Lung. We all went to eat which again was tofu. After that we all went to train for about 2 hours before Shifu called for us. We got on top of the Hall of Heroes roof and jumped as soon as Shifu announced us. We all landed in one of our original stances Crane blowing a bit of wind as the crowd cheered. We soon started to perform our skills Crane went first then Viper, Monkey and Mantis. I was the last one but before I could begin I was interrupted buy gasps coming from the crowd I turned to Shifu who was with Master Oogway. "I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us" he said. Shifu nodded towards us and we got in a line.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace Master Oogway will now choose the Dragonw Warrior" Master Shifu announced and Oogway came really slowly towards us but I was fine with it. I smiled knowing it could be me. I was finally going to be able to prove to my Master that I wasn't a second Tai-Lung. He would-

"AHHH!" I heard screaming. I looked up as did everyone else Fireworks had gone off and everyone awed at them. Finally something landed in front of us. It was a panda. I got in a stance in case he was a threat but he didn't seem much like a threat since he is a panda. He was wearing Patched-up burlap shorts. "What's going on? Where?" The panda blabbered. "What are you pointing?" He asked noticing Oogway was pointing at one of us. "Oh! Ok. I'm sorry. I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was" He continued.

"How interesting" Oogway said.

"Master. Are you pointed at me?" I asked hopefully.

"Him" Oogway said.

"Who?" The panda asked moving. He moved in front of me and Oogway followed even when he moved back.

"You" Oogway told him.

"Me?" The panda wondered.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior" Oogway said lifting the panda's paw in the air and the whole crowd cheered.

"Wha?" The panda said confused.

"WHAT?!" I yelled angrily along with the five. This can't be right! He's a PANDA! About eight geese came in holding palanquin taking the panda away. We bowed to Master Oogway as he walked away with Shifu. We suddenly heard something breaking. I looked up seeing the panda broke the palanquin moments after four pigs came and took him away. I CAN'T BELIVE THAT PANDA WAS CHOOSEN INSTEAD OF ME! OR ANY OF US FOR A FACT! "Forgive us Master" We bowed. "We have failed you" I added.

"NO!" Shifu said lifting his hand. "If the panda has not quite by morning then I would have failed you" He added in a stern tone. "In the mean time go to the training hall" He added walking away and we left as well. I despise that panda. He needs to get out of here. He doesn't belong here. BUT I don't know what it is but something is telling me I know him. But I won't let that get in the way. For now I need to make sure this panda wants to leave. I guess Shifu has his own ideas but tonight I will tell him to leave in my own way. Don't worry it won't be violent.

* * *

**Well what do you guys think? Not as good as Kung Fu Panda 2 though. I'm sorry if I got any of the lines wrong. I hoped you enjoyed it. I stayed up late just so I could finish this. I'll update "What If" Soon enough I'm just writing a few things here and there. It'll be longer than the others hopefully. Anyways Please Review**


	2. Memories

**Hey guys I love that you guys are liking this but I realized the summary sounds a little harsh so I might change it. Before I forget a lot of Tigress's past will be shown here even before Shifu adopts her because their a few secrets DreamWorks hasn't shown everyone just yet and I got permission to show you just a little bit. I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As we walked the four were talking but I didn't pay much attention till I heard my name.

"What?" I turned to them.

" You seem distracted" Viper said.

"Yeah you have that face again." Mantis agreed before Viper hit him in the head.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"He means you are making the face when you know someone but you're not sure" Crane verified.

"Do you know that panda?" Monkey asked and they all looked at me expectantly. I thought for a moment and remembered something.

_Flashback_

_I was, about 4-5 years old, sitting on top of a tree when I heard someone climbing as well desperately. He was a panda. He was wearing burlap pants and had Jade eyes. It took him about one minute to realize I was there I was going to say something but he quickly covered my mouth and looked down. I too looked down and saw three goats calling for him. _

_"WHERE ARE YOU FATTY?!" One of them yelled. I quickly took off his hand and asked._

_"Um excuse me who are you?" I asked._

_"Shhh" He said covering my mouth once again. I guess the goats heard me and looked up. "QUICK RUN!" He told me. I quickly saw that those were some other bad people and we quickly climbed down from the other side the tree and ran with the goats right behinds us. For a panda he ran kind of fast and it took me a while to catch up to him until I finally lost him but the goats were still after me. Why were they were chasing me I had no idea. I was soon pulled aside someone holding my mouth to keep me from shouting. "Shhh" he said I noticed it was the same panda boy. Once he made sure the goats were gone he let go of me. "Sorry I did that for about the third time today but I had to." He said. _

_"Who are you?" I asked him._

_"Oh right were are my manners my name is..."_

_End of Flashback._

"Tigress!" Viper shouted.

"What?!" I said surprised.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah everything is great" I sighed and went to my training area. I started to train but maybe they are right. What if I do know that panda? He seems a little familiar. I decided to train to keep that of my mind. After a while I went to spar with Crane for a very short time before hitting one of the swinging clubs causing it to break and hitting the panda in the forehead. Shifu was standing next to him clearly not happy.

"Let's begin" I heard him say before we all jumped out of our areas. The panda froze in his spot before turning to Shifu. They soon walked towards the dummy that's when me the rest went over to them. I put my hands on hips and looked at him suspiciously.

"Wow. The Furious Five" He exclaimed. "You're so much bigger than your action figures. Except for you Mantis. You're about the same." He said looked at him.

"Go ahead, panda." Shifu began "Show us what you can do" He started to get nervous.

"Um are they gonna watch, or should I just wait till they get back to work or something." He asked nervously.

"Hit it" Shifu told him.

"Ok, yeah. I mean, I just ate. So I'm still digesting. So my kung fu might not as good as... later on" He mumbled.

"Just hit it" Shifu repeated.

"All right" He said and turned to the adversary. "What you got? You got nothing, 'cause I got it right here. You picking on my friends?" He gestured to us. Wait friends? We hardly even know him. "Get ready to feel the thunder." He said moving his feet in a crazy way. "I'm coming at you with crazy feet. I'm mean come on. I'm a blur. You've never seen bear style. You've only seen praying mantis. Oor Monkey style" He said making monkey sounds. "Or I could come at you snickety-snake."

"WOULD YOU HIT IT!" Shifu yelled getting frustrated making the panda stop his ridiculous dance.

"All right. All right." He said before giving it a small punch and looked over at us.

"Why don't you try again? A little harder" Shifu told him before the panda actually did hit it harder.

"How's that-?" He managed to say before it came back hitting him in the face causing a tooth to land in front of Shifu. Something told me I had to help him but Shifu raised his hand to stop us. I decided to listen to the other half of my head. I don't need to worry about that panda he doesn't deserve to be here. He landed in the Swinging Clubs first with a split before one of the clubs hit him sending him in the air before landing in the Jade Turtle Shell being tossed around.

"This will be easier than I thought" I heard Shifu say as I kept my eyes on the panda. He was soon going through Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. He got hit multiple times until they stopped spinning and I realized one had hit him in the gut. After recovering he leaned on another which wasn't a great idea and I can tell he realized when it started all up again. He soon was dizzy and spun all the way up the tiny stairs into Field of Fiery Death and do I even have to say that he got burnt multiple times. He crawled to Shifu with a small patch of fur burning as I shook my head in disappointment. This will never work! How is HE! The Dragon Warrior! Even Mantis was able to hit the adversary when he first arrived!

"How did I do?" I heard him ask. I lifted my head to see.

"There is now a level zero" Shifu said turning off the small fire. A few hours later we were walking to barracks for it had gotten dark and the rest of the Five were talking.

"What about the way he went through all of training hall?" Monkey asked.

"There's no words" Mantis replied.

"No denying that" Crane agreed.

"I don't understand what was Master Oogway thinking?" Viper asked. "The poor guy's gonna get himself killed.

"He is so mighty" Crane said sarcastically "The Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky on a ball of fire."

"When he walks the very ground shakes" Mantis joked as they chuckled

"One would think that Master Oogway would choose someone who actually knew kung fu!" I said walking ahead of them.

"Yeah, or could at least touch his toes" Crane said.

"Or even see his toes" Monkey added and chuckled along with the five. As soon as I entered my room I turned of my candle and laid on my bed. That panda took everything I could finally prove myself to my father/master. Gah! I hate him! I soon heard voices talking I thought I was imagining things but I realized it was Crane and that panda! I walked over to my drawer and saw something I haven't seen in years. I couldn't see the picture in it because it was covered in dust. Although, after a few minutes I could hear creaking and I saw his shadow as he moved through the hall. I decided to leave that for another time. I soon opened my door to see him standing there.

"MASTER TIGRESS! I didn't mean to wake you" He tried apologizing "Just uh-"

"You don't belong here" I told him calmly.

"Yeah, of course. This is your room" He said trying to see past me.

"I mean," I said getting in his way "you don't belong in the Jade Palace. You're a disgrace for kung fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do you will be gone by morning." I said closing the doors.

"Big fan!" I heard him say. I rolled my eyes and laid in bed.

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you enjoyed this I'm currently working on the next chapter hopefully it'll be out sooner. Anyways tell me what you thought in the Review box if you would like. Thanks.**


	3. First day of Training

**Hey guys I'm here with the next chapter I hope you enjoy it. Also 2 or 3 flashbacks are in this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda and some parts of the flash backs don't belong to me either.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Hey Tigress!" The panda boy greeted. I met him 2 years ago I was now 7 and so was he._

_"Oh hello" I greeted back with a sad smile. He ran up to me and gave me a hug as I laughed. He was fun to hang out with. "Hey put me down." I told him._

_"Hehe sorry" He laughed nervously and put me down. "I'm just excited to see you" He told me as I looked down. "Hey what's wrong?" He asked._

_"Oh nothing" I smiled at him. "It's just that I'm finally going to get adopted and well I leave tomorrow" I said rubbing my arm and noticed a frown form on his face._

_"Oh" He said looking down._

_"Yeah. But I'll still see you someday" I told him._

_"Yeah" he sighed. "Who's adopting you?" He asked._

_"Master Shifu" I told him._

_"You mean mr. whiskers?" He asked making us both laugh._

_"Yes" I told him still laughing._

_"Haha well at least I know you're in good hands" He smiled a little before his frown came back. "So you leave tomorrow?" He asked._

_"Yes" I confirmed._

_"Well since I know you're going to be living in the Jade Palace I guess we could kind of see each other" He said._

_"What do you mean?" I asked. He smiled._

_"I live in the Valley of Peace" He told me. "And you're right maybe we will cross paths again. If we don't you still have the necklace to remind you. But always know this Tigress. No matter what my heart will always belong to you." He said with a sincere smile. I smiled back. "and I'm going to be your biggest fan when you're a Kung Fu Master" He said before we noticed the sun was going down. "You better get going." He said as a tear came down his cheek. I frowned and wiped the tear with my paw. He grabbed both of my paws and put on a brave smiled. I smiled back sadly before giving him a long lasting hug and he hugged back. I felt tears escaping my eyes and I felt his tears landing on my shoulder. He was and is the very first friend I ever had. After we released I walked back to the orphanage but not without going back and giving him a kiss on the cheek._

_End of Flashback_

I woke up startled from that dream. What is going on? I've never had dreams like this before. Why now? I heard the Gong go off and I quickly went outside with the others.

"Good morning Master!" We greeted.

"Panda!" Shifu shouted after the panda didn't get up. "Panda! Wake up!" he shouted again going to the room in front of me. "He's quit" He chuckled. I smiled knowing he had left.

"What do we do now, Master?" Viper asked as we walked towards the training hall. "With the panda gone, who will be the Dragon Warrior?"

"All we can do is resume our training and trust that in time, the true Dragon Warrior will be revealed" He answered but when he opened the doors to the courtyard there was the panda. "What are you going here?!" Master Shifu yelled.

"HI! G-good Morning Master" The panda said bowing. "Uh. I thought I'd warm up a little" He said pretending to stretch but you can clearly see he was stuck.

"You're stuck?" Shifu pointed out as we walked in.

"Wha-? Stuck? Nah. What? Stuck?" He laughed. "Nah. This is one of my... Yeah, I'm stuck" He admitted.

"Help him" Shifu told Crane.

"Oh dear." Crane said walking over to the panda.

"Maybe on three. One, two..." Crane pulled him out. "... three." Crane squawked. "Thank you." The panda told him after getting up.

"Don't mention it."

"No, really, I appreciate.."

"Ever" Crane told him walking back. Shifu chuckled.

"You actually thought you could learn to do a full split in one night?" Shifu asked. I, knowing he wanted me to jump up, got ready as he tossed to boards up in the air as I crouched down. "It takes years to develop one's flexibility! And years longer to apply it in combat." He snapped his fingers as I jumped up and did a perfect slit breaking both of them. I landed in front of him as he picked up a piece. "Put that down! The only souvenirs we collect here are bloody and broken bones!" The panda chuckled throwing it behind his back

"Yeah, excellent!" He said

"Let's get started" Shifu said before we all jumped in front of the stairs while Viper stood in front of him.

"Are you ready?" Viper asked.

"I was born ready" He said before Viper tossed him in the air before knocking him on his head.

"I'm sorry brother. I thought you said you were ready" Viper said. I tilted my head to see him waiting for him to be in pain.

"That was awesome. Lets go again" The panda said punching his palm. I looked at Shifu and he grunted in frustration. He ordered Monkey to get a bamboo and I grabbed another and tossed it at him. He caught it but bobbled it a little. "hehe" He chuckled before Monkey started to attack. I watched with the rest as he tried his best. He was to spar with Crane on the Jade Tortoise.

"Tigress your turn" Shifu told me. I walked up to the panda as he stood there nervously. "Begin" I heard Shifu and I launched at the panda it didn't take long before I was able to pin him to the floor but I think I got carried away when I tossed him causing a hole to be built in the wall.

"Opps" I sad innocently. _Go get him._ Something told me and without noticing I walked towards the whole and found the panda sitting down. He sighed.

"You know Master Tigress you can pack quite a punch" He said sighing again. I looked at him confused. "Just like an old friend of mine did when I was just a cub. You remind me a lot of her" He said and got up and walked off. I stood there for as few seconds and something seemed familiar about what he said.

_Flashback..._

_"TIGRESS! TIGRESS!" He came running._

_"What is it?!" I asked worried before he knocked me to the ground as he hugged me._

_"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" He said still hugging me. He got up pulling me up with him. "Here" He handed me a box. I looked at him before opening it and found a small picture of us two and a little necklace. "Hope you like it" He said. I looked at the necklace it was golden and it was holding a locket shaped like a heart. I realized the picture of us fit in the locket perfectly._

_"Thanks I love it" I hugged him and he hugged back. "But you scared me how you screamed." I told him breaking the hug before punching him playfully on the shoulder._

_"Hehe" he rubbed his shoulder. "Sorry" He apologized. "And you pack quiet a punch Tigress" He said. I smiled and hugged him once again and he hugged back._

_End of Flashback_

When I arrived back with Shifu and the others the sun was beginning to set and Mantis was beating Po with ease I just saw him being bounced around although when Mantis finished. He still bowed which surprised me and the others.

"I've been taking it easy on you panda, but no more! You're next opponent will be me" Shifu told him.

"All right! Yeah, let's go!" He said excitedly.

"Step forth" Shifu told him but before he could step Shifu picked him up spinning him in the air with ease. "The true path to victory is to find your opponent's weakness.." pinning him to ground while twisting the panda's paw "... and make him suffer for it."

"Oh ho, yeah" The panda said while tapping his hand and Master Shifu swung him up again.

"To take his strength and use it against him.." Shifu quickly kicked him in the face. "...until he finally falls.." He said tossing him near us making us jump from the panda falling. "... or quits" Shifu said.

"But a real warrior never quits. Don't worry, Master. I will never quit!" He said before Shifu lost it and tossed him down the thousand steps and Shifu left. We all walked out to see the panda bouncing down the steps.

"If he's smart, he won't come back up those steps." I stated.

"But he will" Monkey said. I rolled my eyes and went inside the training hall to get my mind off things and I needed to. A few hours later I was walking to my room and that's when I heard Viper in the room across mine where the panda was suppose to stay.

"...there was once a time when Master Shifu actually used to smile" I heard Viper say.

"No" The panda said in disbelief.

"Yes" Mantis confirmed.

"But that was before..." Viper hesitated

"Before what?" The panda asked with curiosity.

"Before Tai-Lung" I said opening the doors.

"Uh... yeah. We're not really suppose to talk about him" Crane said in the next room.

"Well, if he's going to stay here, he should know" I said.

"Guys guys I know about Tai-Lung. He was a student." I raised a brow and walked towards him. "The first ever to master the thousand scrolls of kung fu." He squeaked out as I stood in front of him. "And then he turned bad, and now he's in jail."

"He wasn't just a student" I told him

"Shifu found as a cub" I remembered. "and he raised him as his son. And when the boy showed talent in kung fu. Shifu trained him. He believed in him. He told him he was destined for greatness. It was never enough for Tai-Lung. He wanted the Dragon Scroll but Oogway saw darkness in hi heart and refused. Outraged, Tai-Lung laid waste to the Valley. He tried to take the scroll by force and Shifu had to destroy what he had created... but how could he." I said with a saddened face. "Shifu loved Tai-Lung like he had never loved anyone before." I remembered myself training on the adversary. "or since" I frowned as tear threaten to fall. "and now he has a chance to train the true Dragon Warrior and he is suck with you! A big fat panda who treats it like a joke" I added before he made a ridiculous face "Oh that's it!" I said raising my paw.

"Wait! My fault!" Mantis's stopped me jumping on the panda's face. "I accidently tweaked his facial nerve. And may have also stopped his heart" He said touching the panda's face making his eye twitch. I sighed in annoyance crossed my arms. A few moments later we were in the kitchen with the panda.

"So you haven't told us what your name is big guy" Mantis said.

"Oh sorry" He began. "My name is Ping, Po Ping" He bowed "and may I say it's a pleasure to meet all of you although you did beat me a couple of times" He chuckled. "I've always been a great fan of you guys."

"Yeah we kind of figured that out" Monkey said. I sat down in my regular seat and went to my own little world not wanting to listen to their conversation until I heard the panda talking about his little adventures which I got interested when Crane asked.

"Really? How did you get out of there alive?"

"I- I mean, I didn't actually say that.. but I thought it.. in in my mind" He said coming over with five bowls of soup in his hands. "If he could read my mind, he'd be, like, 'what?'" and he passed the plates to the rest of the five. "Order up! Hope you like it." He said and sat down.

"This is really good!" Mantis commented after taking a sip.

"No, come on. You should try my dad's Secret Ingredient Soup. He actually know the secret ingredient."

"What are you talking about? This is amazing" Viper said.

"Wow you're a really good cook" Crane commented.

"I wish my mouth was bigger" I heard Mantis

"Tigress you got to try this" Monkey told me.

"Hmm. It is said that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of a single ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe" I said before eating a piece of my Tofu.

"I guess my body doesn't know it's the Dragon Warrior yet." He chuckled picking up his plate. "I'm gonna need a lot more than dew and universe juice" He added before he drank his whole soup. Although when he brought his bowl down he one noodle left on top of his lip. Mantis chuckled as did the others. "What?" He asked clearly not knowing how ridiculous he looked.

"Oh nothing. Master Shifu" Mantis joked as the others laughed. He got up and got on his news.

"You'll never be the Dragon Warrior unless you lose 500 pounds and brush your teeth" He joked as the others laughed. I rolled my eyes as he continued. "What is that noise you're making? Laughter? I never heard of it!" They continued laughing. "Work hard, panda, and maybe someday. You'll have ears like mine" He grabbed two bowls and placed them on his head. Monkey was laughing more than the rest I turned my attention back to the panda and noticed someone behind him. Master Shifu. Everyone stopped laughing at that point. "ears. It's not working for you? I thought they were pretty good.

"It's Shifu!" Monkey told him.

"Of course it's Shifu. What do you think I'm doing?" He asked. He turned to his side and finally noticed Master Shifu. "Oh Master Shifu." The panda got up and placed the bowls on his chest and slurped the noddle. Causing the others to chuckle again.

"You think this is funny?" Master Shifu asked. "Tai-Lung has escaped from prison and you're acting like children!" We went quiet.

"What?" The panda said confused.

"He is coming for the Dragon Scroll, and you're the only one who can stop him." The bowls he was wearing soon fell and soon chuckled.

"hehe and here I am saying you got no sense of humor. I'm gonna stop... Tai-Lung" He said chuckling until noticing Shifu's stern face. "What? You're serious? And I have to...?" He stuttered. "Master Oogway will stop him. He's done it before he'll do it again." He said.

"Oogway cannot!" Shifu argued. "Not anymore" He sighed sadly. What?! We gasped knowing what he mean by that. I knew this day was coming but why now? Why so soon? "Our only hope is the Dragon Warrior" He said turning to us.

"The panda?!" I shouted not pleased.

"Yes the panda!" He yelled.

"Master, please," I got up. "let us stop Tai-Lung this is what you trained us for!"

"No! It is not your destiny to defeat Tai-Lung! It is his!" He said pointing to where the panda once stood. "Where'd he go?"

"He ran out when you mentioned that Oogway can't stop Tai-Lung anymore" Mantis said and soon Shifu ran out.

"Ugh!" I punched the table causing it to break and ran out as well. I jumped on top of a building when I heard Master Shifu.

"You will beat because you are the Dragon Warrior" Shifu said hitting the panda with the staff.

"You don't believe that!" Shifu hit him in the hand. "You never believed that. From the first moment I got here you've been trying to get rid of me!" he said trying to get past Shifu.

"Yes! I was!" Shifu knocked the panda off his feet. "But now I ask you to trust in your master as I have come to trust in mine!" He told him holding the staff up to the panda's face.

"You're not my master!" The panda said moving the staff out the way. "and I'm not the Dragon Warrior."

"Then why didn't you quit?! You knew I was trying to get rid of you yet you stayed."

"Yeah, I stayed" He said getting up. "I stayed because every time you threw a brick at my head or said I smelled. It hurt! But it could never hurt more than it did every day of my life just being me. I stayed because I thought if anyone could change me... could make me.. NOT me" He gestured to himself. "it was you. The greatest kung fu teacher in all of China!"

"But I can change! I can make you into the Dragon Warrior! And I will!" He shouted.

"Come on! Tai-Lung is on his way here right now and even if it takes him a hundred years to get here how are you..?" he gestured to himself again. "gonna change this... into the Dragon Warrior?!" Shifu stayed quiet. "How?!" the panda shouted. "How?!" He asked again almost in a begging tone. "HOW?!" He shouted louder.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Shifu shouted before sighing. "I don't know"

"That's what I thought" The panda said with a disappointed tone and Shifu walked passed him. I could see a frown on his face and I frowned as well. If Shifu couldn't find a way to train the panda then I guess I have to stop Tai-Lung before he arrives to the valley even if it kills me. I jumped off and let gravity pull me down. I slid down a roof and landed on another. I looked in front and saw the mountains my destination. I looked back to make sure I wasn't being followed. "This is what you trained me for" I said to no one in particular and jumped off.

"Tigress!" I heard Viper as I jumped from roof to roof. I looked back as I ran and saw all four of them.

"Don't try and stop me." I said not stopping.

"We're not trying to stop you" Viper said.

"What?!" I asked surprised. They always try to stop me when I disobey Shifu on something really serious.

"We're coming with you!" She added. I turned to Monkey who gave me a thumbs up approving what Viper just told me. I slightly smiled at them and we headed off to stop Tai-Lung.

* * *

**Wow this chapter came out long 3,170 words not counting the Author's note! Well I hoped you enjoyed this as much as I loved writing this one. I was debating on weather or not to actually put the images of Tai-Lung in her mind but at last I didn't know if it would fit well enough. Well anyways Please Review. **


	4. Battle at the Bridge

**Hey guys I'm here with the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't Kung Fu Panda nor a few scenes from the flashbacks.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

As we ran a lot of things came to mind, images of the panda came to my mind once again. I don't understand why were these images coming to mind. Why now? I've always been so focused.

_Flashback_

_"You are still the fastest Tigress" He told me. We were having another of our races we would usually have when we were bored. I, as usual, got to the finish line first._

_"I don't get it" I told him. "When I first met you, you ran faster then me"_

_"Well that was because I was running from bullies" He answered me. "and you started to train with Master Shifu just two months ago."_

_"That shouldn't change anything" I said crossing my arms._

_"It actually changes a lot" He smiled. I smiled shacking my head._

_"One day I, Po Ping, will defeat you in a race" He said proudly as I simply smiled._

_End of Flashback_

I gasped realizing my mistake in the way I treated him. Why didn't I just stay in my room and check the picture. I decided to erase the memories out of my head decided to focus. We soon arrived at the bridge and I realized Tai-Lung was in the other side and I growled as he growled back before running through the bridge. "CUT IT!" I shouted they started to cut the rope as I cut the last rope I realized Tai-Lung was to close and I jumped and kicked him sending him back as the others held the bridge up. I landed on the bridge as he jumped over and got on it.

"Where's the Dragon Warrior?" He asked standing on the edge of the bride

"How do you you're not looking at her?" I asked keeping my stance. He chuckled.

"You think I'm a fool?" He said as he walked on the rails of the bride. "I know you're not the Dragon Warrior. None of you!" He continued. "I heard how he fell out of the sky in a ball of fire." He jumped back on the bridge. "That he's a warrior unlike anything the world has ever seen."

"Po?" Monkey questioned.

"So that is his name. Po." He let it sink in. "Finally, a worthy opponent. OUR BATTLE WILL BE LEGENDARY!" He raised a fist in the air. At that I couldn't hold it anymore. I attacked with pure anger. Something told me I had to protect him. Like he did when we were children.

_Flashback_

_"STAY AWAY FROM HER!" He shouted. I was surrounded by the same three goats when we met. We had only met in 2 short weeks and we were becoming very close._

_"Hello tubby" Chang, the leader of the group, said walking up to him. The other two holding me. "Long time no see. eh"_

_"What do you want Chang?" Po glared as Chang walked around him._

_"Oh nothing." He smikered. "We just came to get this!" He said as he held the necklace he gave me. I looked down in shame. They had pulled it right out my neck and it stung because it left a harsh mark on the back of my neck._

_"Give that back" Po demanded. _

_"Or what?" Chang smikered. "You can't fight. You can't do anything!" He shouted. "She's only friends with you because she feels pity for you" He said._

_"That's not true!" I shouted as I was being held back. Po kept glaring at Chang and soon a fight started for the necklace. I wanted to help but the goats were to much. All I could do was watch my friend get beat up. I couldn't stand it any more I had to help him. I don't know how but I broke free from the goats and started to help Po. We had an upper hand in the fight but we were soon being beat. He was way older than us. Just when it seemed it was our end one of the care givers came and made them go away and took me inside and Po was taken home. I didn't see him for a whole week. It was my fault he got hurt._

_End of Flashback_

I evaded Tai-Lung's punches easily but it got difficult when I swung him with my feet trying to make him fall into the mist but failed. He jumped up I looked to see him and soon saw him coming down with a strike. I quickly turned the bridge as he feet stuck to the bride. I tried kicking him until he grabbed my feet swinging me to the mist but I quickly reacted extracting my claws and sent a kick and soon I was dangling from the bridge and he sent kicks towards my head I tried kicking as well but failed. He quickly kicked me up and was ready to pass out. I slid across the bridge causing it to break and was soon chocking he lost his grip and I started to fall until Crane grabbed me and I started to catch my breath. I saw that Mantis was the only one holding the bridge now and Tai-Lung started to run across it. "Mantis!" I called as I held onto Crane's feet. He sent a wave across the bride. "NOW!" I shouted as I ran across the bridge. Tai-Lung was starting to lose his balance as Monkey sent a kick as did Viper. Crane cut one side of the bridge and tied Tai-Lung. I jumped on Crane before sending a strike and cutting the other side and Mantis swung us back over. We breathed heavily as we saw Tai-Lung fall. Although as I turned around I saw something. The bridge was starting to move. It made a full turn before launching it self. I gasped realizing he jumped off. We looked worriedly looking for Tai-Lung until he landed behind us.

"Shifu taught you well." He said before striking Monkey paralyzing him. We gasped. "But he didn't teach you everything" and he paralyzed Mantis and Viper. "I always knew you were stubborn dear sister" He told me.

"I am not your sister!" I shouted at him. "You betrayed the Jade Palace. You went against everyone who cared about you. Shifu gave you love and affection, while I didn't receive any. You threw away everything they gave you."

"That Dragon Scroll was suppose to be mine" He yelled. "And I guess you went angry as well." He chuckled.

"I was angry but I know I don't need a Dragon Scroll to tell me who I am." I told him. He glared at me and then everything went black.

* * *

**Well there you go the last chapter will be out soon I hope you enjoyed this. Please Review. **


	5. A Friend Returns

**Hey guys I'm here with the next and last chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda nor a few scenes from the flashbacks.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Flashback._

_"Who are you?" I asked him._

_"Oh right where are my manners my name is Po Ping. Friends call me Po" He said extending his hand. "Well that is if I had any friends." I looked at him with curiosity. Wasn't he afraid of me? "Um you shake it like this" He grabbed my paw and put it on his and shook it. "So what's your name?" he asked._

_"Tigress" I said shyly "But I'm called Monster. Tigress the monster" I said sadly._

_"Monster?" Po said confused. "Why would you be called that?"_

_"Because that's what I am" I told him._

_"No you're not" He said shaking his head_

_"You don't know me" I pointed out._

_"I know I may not know you or anything but no one is a monster." He said._

_"Then I am a no one" I told him._

_"Why do they call you monster?" He asked._

_"Because look at me! I'm a tiger with claws and fangs" I said a little high as my claws came out._

_"Well duh. You're a tiger not a bunny or a goose" He said casually. "You're suppose to have fangs and claws and may I add that you have the most beautiful eyes I've seen." He said._

_"You mean you're not afraid of me?" I asked ignoring the last part._

_"Of course not. In fact I'm actually more attracted than afraid" He said. I looked at him confused and shocked. He wasn't afraid of me. "I'm sorry to ask but would you like to be friends?" he asked._

_"Um sure" I answered. From that day we were best friends until.. well you know._

_End of Flashback._

I could hear Shifu talking and I felt him un paralyzing me all of a sudden. I gasped. "I thought we could stop him" I said before sitting up.

"He could have killed you" Shifu told us.

"Why didn't he?" Mantis asked.

"So you could back and strike fear into our hearts but it won't work" He said un paralyzing Viper.

"Uh. It might. I mean, a little" He mumbled nervously "I'm pretty scared." He added playing with his fingers.

"You can defeat him, panda!" Shifu told him.

"Ha, are you kidding? They can't?" He gestured towards us. "They're five masters! I'm just on me."

"But you will have the one thing no one else does." Shifu told him. Po looked at him surprised.

"You really believe I'm ready?" Po asked once when we were in the Hall of Heroes.

"You are.. Po" Shifu called him by his name for the first time in years. Shifu walked over to wear Master Oogway's staff was placed and picked it up walking over to the reflecting pool. He looked up at eh Dragon Scroll before twirling the staff making air push the petals. He moved the staff in a swift motion gathering all the petals making them float up until one landed on the scroll making it unbalanced and fall. Shifu quickly caught before it fell.

"Behold the Dragon Scroll" Shifu held it out. "It is yours"

"Wait." Po hesitated. "What happens when I read it?"

"No one knows but legend says you will be able to hear a butterfly's wing beat." Shifu said.

"Woah really? That's cool" He said with excitement.

"Yes and see light in the deepest cave. You will feel the universe in motion around you" Shifu added as Po started to rant.

"Wow!" He yelled. "Can I punch through walls? Can can I do a quadruple back flip?"

"Focus"

"Will I have invisibility?"

"Focus"

"Huh?"

"Focus"

"Oh yeah yeah" He stopped.

"Read it Po and fulfill your destiny read and become the Dragon Warrior" Shifu told him.

"Woah!" Po finally took it. He started to try to open it. "It's impossible to open" He struggled. "Ok. Come on, baby. Come on now" He said biting the scroll before Shifu offered help and handed it to him. Shifu took the cap off and handed it to him. "Thank you." He thanked. "I probably loosened it up for you though." He mumbled taking the scroll out. He cleared his throat. "Ok, here it goes." He said opening as we waited eagerly. He started to freak out as a bright golden light came out. We gasped backing up a little a bit frightened by his screaming. "It's blank" He finally said.

"What?!" Shifu exclaimed in disbelief.

"Here look" Po told him.

"No, I am forbidden to look upon..." Shifu started then completely forgetting his nature grabbed the scroll right out of Po's paws. "Blank. I don't.. I don't understand"

"Ok. So, like... Oogway was a crazy old turtle after all"

"No. Oogway was wiser than us all." Shifu said turning his back to us.

"Oh, come on! Face it, he picked me by accident. Of course I'm not the Dragon Warrior." He said sitting down on the floor. "Who am I kidding?"

"But who will stop Tai-Lung?" I asked.

"He'll destroy everything and everyone" Crane added

"No." Shifu started. "Evacuate the valley. You must protect the villagers from Tai-Lung's rage"

"What about you master?" I asked him holding my side.

"I will fight him." He answered.

"What?" Po said surprised.

"I can hold him off long enough for everyone to escape" He said calmly.

"But Shifu?" Po got up. "He'll kill you"

"Then I would have finally paid for my mistake" Shifu said turning to him and then back. "Listen to me all of you. It is time you continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master" he added bowing and we bowed back. And left to evacuate everyone as a little piglet came up to Monkey crying.

"We've to get them out safely." I told them.

"Come on little one lets find your mama" Monkey left taking the little bunny with him.

"Viper, gather the southern farmers" I told her. "Mantis the north. Crane light the way" I handed him the lantern I was carrying. I held my side and walked up to a family of bunnies. "Here let me help." I said taking the handle.

"Oh thank you Master Tigress" The mother thanked. I slightly smiled at her and lifted the carriage starting to walk. It felt wrong to leave Master Shifu behind but those were his orders. He is the closet thing I have to a father and now he was willing to fight Tai-Lung. I know Tai-Lung personally I arrived there a few days before he was taken away to Chorh-Gom Prison. I was terrified of how he acted towards the valley. I was only 7 years old at the time. Shifu had begun to train me in kung fu a week later after Tai-Lung was token away. I touched my chest and felt something. My locket! I completely forgot I had it on. I grabbed it showing it was a heart shaped and opened it. It has the same picture Po had gave me when we were kids how I wish I could of known it was him sooner.

"Thank you Master Tigress" A male voice came. It was a bunny probably the father. "I'll take from here" he said taking the handle. I nodded and walked on catching up with the rest of the five. I soon found a little bunny who was lost. She looked scared when I found her and I noticed she spranged her ankle and could barely walk. I decided to cary her the rest of the way. A few hours later a blowing sound was heard. I turned around and saw a big wind wave was coming and covered the little girl and made sure she was fine. Curious of what happened we started to walk back. On the way I found the little girl's mom and handed her over.

"Look the Dragon Warrior" someone said pointing to a cloud of dust and Po came out. He coughed removing the apron around his neck and everyone cheered.

"That's my son. That big kung fu loving warrior" Po looked as if he was going to cry and hugged his dad causing the wok to fall of his head Mantis stopped it before it went any further. He released his dad and noticed.

"Hey guys" I looked at him with wonder before taking a step forward and said "Master" I bowed. When I lifted my head I smiled at him for the first time in 22 years.

Master?" He chuckled before realizing "Master Shifu!" He ran up the stairs. My smile never left my face. We started to have people move into buildings that weren't nearly destroyed. A few hours later Po and Master Shifu came both of them with a smile.

"Dragon Warrior" I called him. He turned to me with a smile. "Look about that night..."

"Don't worry about it" he interrupted me. "I would of been angry if someone took something that I deserved" he added.

"How did you..?"

"I know you better than you think Master Tigress"

"You must be angry at me" I rubbed my arm looking down.

"Not all like I said don't worry about it" my anger was rising

"Yes you are you can't lie to me! You're furious at me!" He kept smiling not showing any sign of fear.

"No I'm not Master Tigress" Po smiled. I looked at him in shock I couldn't believe him.

"Admit that you hate me or I'll I'll shop your head off!" I can't believe I said that.

"Go ahead Master Tigress. I won't admit something that isn't true." He smiled. I looked at him still in shock. I can't believe it. Why doesn't he hate me? Later that night everyone was in the kitchen eating the diner Po had prepared but I remembered that drawing in my drawer and headed towards my room. When I opened it and I saw the picture completely. It was me and a boy but it wasn't any boy. It was Po. I took the locket out of my vest and opened it and smiled seeing it was the same picture except smaller.

"You actually kept it after all these years" someone said making me jump. I quickly turned around and saw Shifu in the door way.

"Master, w-what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I was checking on you Tigress and I see that you kept the necklace Po had given you when you were children" I blushed looking at the locket but thank the gods my fur is orange. "I also need to talk to you about something." He added seriously walking in. I looked at him confused and we sat on my mat,

"What is it Master?" I asked curious.

"Tigress, remember when I brought you from the orphanage?" he asked. I nodded. "I didn't adopt you to replace Tai-Lung. I adopted you because you were lonely and I care about you. I always have Tigress. I've always been proud of you." I felt my eyes wanting to shed a tear but I held them back. "Po can help you be more open to everyone Tigress." He added as I smiled. "He did many things for you when you two were children. A day doesn't go by if I don't regret tearing your friendship Tigress. Can you forgive this old panda?" He asked with sadness in his voice. I couldn't hold in anymore I cried hugging him.

"Of course father." I said hugging him as tears flowed down my eyes. After a while he left to get some rest I walked out my door and saw everyone heading to their rooms when Po came across mine he smiled and I smiled back walking up to him. "Thank you Dragon Warrior."

"For what Master Tigress?" He asked confused. I smiled kissing his cheek.

"For everything." I smiled walking back into my room before closing my door I noticed his smile had widen. I smiled wider and closed my door heading to bed. Maybe having Po at the palace wont' be so bad after all. I got my old friend back and maybe we can catch up on things. That is if he remembers meeting before. Now just because I knew him when we were children doesn't mean I warm up to him quickly. We have our ups and downs from time to time. We argue alot. He's the only one besides Shifu and Viper who argues back. There was a time we got along in our first long mission across china but I'll leave that for another time. I have to go Shifu has all of hard at training today because Po and I did something we weren't suppose to do on the others and by the looks of Po's face it doesn't seem good.

* * *

**Well there you go sorry it took so long but I had to do alot of editing and my computer didn't want to save anything at all. I'm going to make Holiday Special in her Point of View next it'll probably be one whole chapter. It'll be out around November hopefully sooner. Please Review.**

**"Sometimes friendships have to end to start over in the future" ~Anonymous. **


End file.
